


Woops

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Naga Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Awkward Dean, Coy Cas, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Facials, M/M, Naga Dean, Oral Sex, Panties, Self Lubrication, Tail Sex, Tease Cas, Wing Kink, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Fuck so Cas is, kinda, pressed up against his crotch scales and, oh God, he's breathing all hot and warm against them and - fuck. This is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woops

**Author's Note:**

> More Naga Dean!  
> Find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com to prompt me more :)
> 
> Now beta'd! Thank you to theaisbored for being an amazing beta <3

Dean had frozen the minute Cas’ face had come into contact with his scales. His tail flushed a light pink almost immediately, his cheeks heating, freckles highlighted. Dean’s tail coils around Cas’ legs and holds tight, hell he even stops breathing, too busy trying desperately not to feel the way Cas drags his cheek along Dean’s crotch scales and sighing out softly a hot gust of air, making him shiver.

“I did not expect your scales to be warm, Dean.”

He swallows hard, turning his eyes up to the heavens and closing them, breathing in slowly, trying to figure out how exactly you tell an innocent little omega angel that he’s rubbing his face over your crotch when he was just trying to give you a hug.

A fucking _hug,_ fuck.

He places his hands on Cas’ shoulders, trying to worm his way back without offending the angel, his tail coiling tighter as he slips back slightly.

“Uh Cas, that’s my-”

“I did not think I would like the feel of your scales but they are surprisingly pleasant against my skin.”

He stiffens again when soft fingers stroke over his crotch, dragging up against his scales, punching the air from his chest.

Fuck fuck fuck, this was turning awkward fast, at least it was for him. He could feel his cocks hardening, his scales loosening to make way for them and _shit_ how do you explain that to an angel?

“Dean? Are you alright? Is a hug inappropriate for a Naga? I’m sorry I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I-”

Cas’ mouth brushed his scales as he turned to pull away and that was it. Fuck it wasn’t fair how easy the angel got him riled up, Dean couldn’t help it, Cas was so pretty and soft and he scented so sweet and fuck.

Cas goes still when Dean’s cock heads start to slip into the open, big baby blue eyes going wide, glancing up at Dean through his lashes in confusion.

Dean launches into a rambling apology almost immediately.

“You were, uh, rubbing against my- y’know - private scales that cover my, uh, fuck. So when you were rubbing your face against it- and you’re really pretty you know? So I just-”

Cas’ soft laugh had him frowning and the angel’s warm hand came up to rub over his crotch slowly, just his thumb moving in little circles.

“It is alright Dean, it’s perfectly natural for someone to want their betrothed that way and I suppose I did initiate it.”

He blinks, raising an eyebrow as Cas toys with his scales, watching almost awed as they slip into a deep shade of red, his cocks pushing through the scales thanks to Cas’ teasing touches and the way the angel keeps licking his lips like he can’t help himself and fuck he tries to imagine what Cas thinks but his mind goes blank when long fingers curl around the thick jut of his right cock, thumb swiping over the tip.

“Intriguing.”

He makes a confused startled sound in the back of his throat, rocking his hips forward into the warm touch of Cas’ curious hand, breathing in sharply through his nose. 

“Cas?”

Damn it, the whimper of Cas’ name is manly, _manly_ he is a king Naga and he does not _whine._

Cas squeezes his cock and he _does_ whine then _,_ bucks forward into his hand, lick of heat up his spine, his cocks dribbling precum and he moans low when Cas leans forward and licks a stripe over the head of his cock.

Cas’ mouth is hot and wet and it closes around him and Dean? Dean sees stars, tail quivering when Cas’ other hand comes up circling his left cock, dragging his hand up the length of him and then back down, in time with his mouth sliding down around Dean’s right cock.

He whines high in his throat, sliding his fingers from Cas’ shoulder to curl them around the top of Cas’ wings. Fuck he’s wanted to do this since he met the omega, feel the soft silk of his feathers under his palms and he revels in it, almost more than he does the feel of Cas around his cocks, stroking him, licking at him, swallowing him down all eager and hungry.

He’s trembling a little when he flicks his tongue out and scents the air, groaning at how sweet and hot it tastes, knowing that Cas is wet for him, omega body already slick and dripping. 

From what Dean knows about angels it’s a massive fucking ego boost. 

His tail snakes its way up Cas’ leg, curling around Cas’ thigh, pushing up under the robe Cas wears and teasing around the edge of lacey panties clinging to his ass.

Dean takes a forlorn moment to wish he could see Cas in all his wet, panty clad glory but when Cas laps over his cock head and turns his head sucking at the left one, each hand wrapped around one cock, stroking both of them at the same time, Dean figured he doesn’t mind as much.

His tail inches upwards, brushing under the lace and between Cas’ firm ass cheeks, circling Cas’ twitching drenched hole. Cas moans wet and filthy around Dean’s cock when his tail presses against Cas’ rim, pushing past it slowly.

Cas arches, pushing his ass out backwards, urging Dean deeper. 

Dean bites at his lip, fangs slipping down as Cas slurps around him alternating between each cock almost lovingly, pressing a kiss to the tip before pushing him deep into his throat.

Dean’s tail jerks and pushes deeper into Cas and Dean writhes at the vibration, that the sounds Cas makes, does around his cock, pulling his tail out slowly before fucking back in, spreading Cas wide as he buries himself deep.

Cas clenches around his tail, slick and hot and it feels so fucking good, Dean can just imagine how he feels around his cocks, tight and wet and fuck, fuck-

Dean bucks up, cocks pulsing and cums, streaking across Cas’ nose and cheeks and into his hair whilst his other cock pulses in Cas’ mouth and dribbles down his chin.

The tip of his tail quivers, practically vibrating against Cas’ prostate and the angel cries out, throwing his head back as he cums, making a mess of those panties and his robe collapsing against Dean as Dean’s scales close around his cocks and his tail slides out of the hot caress of Cas’ body. Dean scoops his husband into his arms and trails his way back to their nest. 

Cas looks utterly debauched in his arms and Dean cleans him with care when they return, tucking him in amongst the furs of their bed and curling up beside him, tail curled around them both. 

Cas’ wing is draped over Dean’s torso and he’s never felt more loved than in his omega’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my lifes blood!


End file.
